Ne m'attends pas
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Après une dispute entre Ladybug et ChatNoir, Marinette retrouve Adrien effondré dans la neige.


Après une dispute entre Ladybug et ChatNoir, Marinette retrouve Adrien effondré dans la neige.

«Arrête de m'attendre ChatNoir. Pour moi tu es un ami, pas un amoureux.»

«Mais, c'est important l'amitié dans une bonne relation de couple.» répliqua-t-il avec humour sans prendre ombre du sérieux de sa partenaire de combat.

«Pas cette fois-ci, ChatNoir, désolée. Dans notre cas, ça ne mènera à rien.»

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux. ChatNoir respira doucement pour gérer la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Heureusement, il était assis sinon, il serait tombé. Pas que cela est fait une grande différence, il pensait à se jeter en bas du toit.

Elle lui tournait le dos. Il la pensait indifférente mais en fait, elle tentait aussi de gérer la boule d'angoisse qui l'étranglait. Elle remarqua finalement la neige qui avait commencé à tomber et lâcha : «Autant rentré maintenant. Au revoir, ChatNoir. À la prochaine.»

L'air glaciale se fraya finalement un chemin jusqu'aux poumons du garçon mais en y arrivant, il se mit à le brûler. Sous le coup de la douleur, il partit sur les toits indifférents à sa destination et ne se fiant qu'à son instinct pour retomber sur ses pattes.

Les larmes couvraient son visage et enfonçant celui-ci dans la neige, la douleur de la brûlure se calme. Il resta tout de même sur place n'ayant aucune raison de se relever un jour.

Il se trouva alors pathétique de rester prostré seul dans la nuit alors il retira sa transformation. La voix vociférant des mots sans logique et trop haut perchée de Plagg fut une nouvelle douleur à ses oreilles. Il espérait simplement qu'une douleur en chasserait une autre.

Ladybug était redevenue Marinette en arrivant à sa chambre par le toit mais la vue de sa chambre rose et trop chaude lui prit la gorge. Elle enfila sa veste d'hiver et sortie avec un parapluie et une vague explication pour ses parents qui regardaient un concert à la télévision.

Au coin de sa rue, elle se planta devant une publicité montrant Adrien et le fixa intensément. Tikky, un biscuit dans les mains, sortie de sa bourse et alla flotter près de son visage «Marinette?» appela-t-elle pour connaitre le fond de ses pensées.

Mais ce n'est pas à elle que sa porteuse répondit. Le bouchon qui retenait ce que Marinette avait en travers de la gorge sauta avec un juron. «Tu es mieux d'en valoir la peine Adrien Agreste. Notre relation est mieux de valoir ses larmes. Elle fut tentée de lancer une boule de neige contre la publicité mais se rendit alors compte qu'elle était la seule responsable. C'était elle qui n'avait jamais été capable de parler à Adrien. Elle était elle-même la cause de leur souffrance.

Si Adrien acceptait d'être avec elle, elle aurait souffert de long mois à ne pas être avec lui. Et si Adrien refusait, ChatNoir aurait souffert de long mois avant qu'elle ne se déclare, passe par-dessus sa peine et soit capable de regarder ChatNoir en face.

L'un comme l'autre valait bien mieux qu'elle. Elle ne les méritait pas. Sa timidité maladive et son indécision était une insulte à ChatNoir. Elle le faisait attendre pour rien.

«Marinette!» avertit Tikky paniquée en voyant un akuma se diriger vers elle, Marinette couru dans une ruelle plus discrète encore et demanda à sa kwami de la transformer.

Mais le papillon noir poursuivit sa route avec indifférence, Marinette n'était pas sa cible. L'héroïne le prit en chasse. Lorsqu'elle vit loin devant un corps effondré au sol, elle bondit sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Elle captura, purifia et libéra l'akuma ni vue ni connue sur un toit. Elle se pencha alors par-dessus le rebord pour observer la victime potentielle. Pourquoi ce garçon était-il au sol?

Il fit alors un mouvement du poignet, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche et se faisant il dévoila son visage : Adrien. La foule dans la rue tout près ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il était dans la pénombre. Mais ils ne manqueraient pas de la remarquer, elle. Si Adrien avait des problèmes, il n'avait surement pas besoin qu'une foule d'admirateur en soit témoin et l'étale dans les réseaux sociaux.

Touchant le sol un peu plus loin, elle le rejoint en passant par le fond de la ruelle et trouva même un grand carton pour les dissimuler encore plus. «Adrien?» appela-t-elle en glissant la main dans ses cheveux. «Tu es blessé?»

«Marinette?» appela Adrien qui la reconnue à sa voix douce. La surprise lui fit lever la tête mais la fatigue de ses yeux l'empêcha de la voir véritablement. Il reposa la tête dans la neige avec un soupir et se tourna sur le dos, indifférent aux flocons qui tombait sur ses yeux. «Je ne pense pas.» répondit-il finalement.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?» demanda encore la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

Il ferma les points et son expression aussi se ferma pour prendre un aspect que Marinette ne lui avait jamais vu.

«Rien du tout! Il ne m'est rien arrivé! Je vais très bien, moi.» Sa voix était sèche entre ses mâchoires serrées. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. N'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être comme ça.

Regardant l'ensemble de sa posture et son attitude, elle réalisa que c'était à ça que ressemblait une victime du Papillon juste avant d'être contrôlé. C'était cet état qui leur faisait dire oui. Ils restaient même probablement dans cet état sous l'euphorie du pouvoir, avec cette haine et cette colère qui ne disparaissaient qu'avec l'envole du papillon blanc.

«Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Adrien. C'est dangereux de rester seul et encore plus à Paris en ces temps de guerre.»

L'idée fit lentement son chemin dans les pensées d'Adrien. Être akumatisé, acquérir un nouveau pouvoir, laisser se dissoudre sa colère dans la perte de contrôle.

Lui faire face, lui dire combien elle l'avait blessé, qu'elle souffre de culpabilité et peut-être un peu plus si elle n'en avait toujours rien à faire.

Puis le retour à la réalité. S'il gagnait, un monde dévasté et en ruine, s'il perdait, adieu le respect de tous et le peu de liberté qui le gardait en vie.

«Veux-tu venir chez moi?» offrit alors Marinette.

Il avait maintenant un choix. Être akumatisé n'était qu'une solution temporaire et il se retrouverait ensuite avec plus de soucis. Et chez Marinette… Adrien ferma les yeux et se rappela la chambre de Marinette, son balcon, la nourriture de ses parents. La définition du paradis.

Et ça ne l'engageait à rien.

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et referma le capuchon de sa veste sur sa tête pour traverser la foule des passants. La nuit était complètement tombée mais, ils étaient dans un quartier commerçant et les magasins étaient encore ouverts.

Les jambes d'Adrien étaient lourdes. Lourdes de sa peine, lourdes de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée et oubliée, lourde de la neige qui collait à ses semelles.

Il oublia son entourage, oublia de savourer l'une des rares fois où il pouvait se promener en pleine rue libre et normal. Il laissa la main de Marinette, qui l'entraînait par le poignet, le guider sur les trottoirs.

Une idée de fou lui traversa l'esprit et dans son état cotonneux, il se dit 'Après tout, pourquoi pas?' glissant le poignet, il mélangea ses doigts à ceux de la main si petite de Marinette. Elle était toute chaude dans la sienne glacée mais elle n'avait apparemment aucunement l'intention de la lui reprendre.

Elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose de la boulangerie mais il n'avait envie de rien alors elle attrapa un petit sac sur une tablette et le conduit dans l'escalier.

Arrivés sur le palier, elle se tourna vers lui : «Ça te dérange si on essais de passer sans que mes parents ne nous voit?»

«Non, ça me va.» accepta-t-il de jouer.

Elle entra doucement dans l'appartement, son père ronflait sur le canapé, le concert de violon n'était pas terminé.

«Bonsoir, je suis rentrée.» souffla-t-elle.

«C'était bien la balade?» demanda sa mère en se retournant.

«Oui, la neige était très belle.» Elles se sourirent l'une l'autre et Sabine se retourna pour se lover contre son ours ronfleur.

Marinette ouvrit la porte cogna ses bottes l'une contre l'autre pour en faire tomber la neige et tira Adrien à l'intérieur. Lorsque le garçon fut dans la chambre, elle souffla «Bonne nuit» depuis le haut des marches et referma la trappe. «Tu veux, euh… écouter des vidéos?» fit Marinette un peu lamentable.

Adrien haussa les épaules mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lui demander de parler. Elle s'assit contre les oreillers de son lit et l'invita près d'elle avant de les envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur.

'Oui, le paradis' Adrien se permit de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne fit que caresser et tapoter sa main durant le concert de Jagged Stone qu'ils regardèrent.

Adrien était épuisé de plus d'une façon mais il était bien et se sentait en sécurité. Marinette le sentit s'endormir contre elle et ferma la tablette et la lampe de son lit. Elle passa aussi ses bras autour de lui et l'aida à glisser sur le matelas.

Mais c'est alors que sa panique chasse son sommeil et qu'il eut l'impression qu'une main cruelle lui serrait la gorge. Marinette ralluma la lumière et le serra contre elle. Le barrage de ses larmes avait cédé sous la tendresse et se déversait de ses joues à l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il se calma, il eut trop chaud et voulu retirer son sur-vêtement mais elle lui proposa de sortir sur le balcon. Il lui répondit simplement un oui étonné parce qu'il réalisa que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

De nouveau emmitouflés cette fois sous un duvet de camping, ils regardaient les lumières de la ville, la neige c'était arrêter et tout était gris, blanc et lumineux.

Marinette lui présenta un petit sac ouvert contenant des pépites et il en prit une qu'il fit fondre sur sa langue. Caramel salé, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

«Est-ce que tu veux… qu'on essaie de trouver une solution?» tenta Marinette.

«Apparemment, il n'y en a pas!» fit Adrien avec un rire amer qui lui tira une grimace de douleur juste d'y avoir pensé.

«Est-ce que c'est un problème avec ton père?» avança doucement Marinette.

«Nope, il n'y a pas de problème avec mon père. C'est moi qui suis le problème. Je suis un gros nul qui ne fait jamais rien de bien!»

«Toi?» rigola Marinette «Tous ce que tu touches réussit!»

Il la regarda avec un regard entendu. Ce soir, Adrien n'était pas le garçon parfait qu'elle connaissait, il était comme n'importe qui d'autre et lui jeta un regard tout à fait ordinaire d'un gars normal qui voulait être prit au sérieux.

«Ah! Dans le sens où tu n'as pas la permission de faire des choses pour te rendre utile, je comprends.» reformula pour lui Marinette.

«Je me sens…vide.» fit Adrien «J'ai l'impression d'être un objet et de ne pas avoir de vie à moi! Celle que j'ai n'a aucun sens! En fait, elle en avait un mais elle n'en a plus.» Adrien joua avec sa bague sans trop y penser. «J'ai tout perdu ce soir. Je _l'ai_ perdue.»

Marinette hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas surprise d'entendre des propos de la sorte. C'était ce qu'elle avait déjà envisagé.

«Tu as perdu une part importante de ta vie et le reste te sembles inutile et vain en comparaison?» fit-elle.

«Oui» admit-il

«Je, je t'admire beaucoup, moi. Je pense que tu as énormément de qualités.» Et elle fit un long discourt sur tout les petits et grands détails qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui. Toutes les fois où il avait été courageux ou avait aidé les autres. Comment il illuminait la vie des gens par sa simple présence. Pour une fois, toutes les heures qu'elle passait à le découvrir servir vraiment à quelque chose.

Il l'écouta longuement en regardant ses lèvres. «Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?» l'interrompit-il. Il était très curieux de savoir ce qu'elle répondrait à cette question.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se pencha vers l'avant. Il se pencha aussi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser dura beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention au départ. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, il avait un bras autour de ses épaules et sa langue avait visité l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence qu'il brisa lui-même. «J'ai une drôle d'idée idiote qui m'est passé par la tête. Je peux t'en parler sans que tu ne le retiennes contre moi si ça ne t'intéresse pas?»

«Oui, c'est promis.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si je te proposais d'être en couple avec moi? C'est une idée complètement farfelue parce qu'il faudrait affronter des tas d'obstacle pour être ensemble mais j'ai envie d'essayer parce que j'ai vraiment aimé tenir ta main pour marcher et qu'être avec toi me fait sentir beaucoup mieux mais… Ah oublie ça. C'est une mauvaise idée!»

«Mais non, pourquoi? Si tu as envie d'être avec moi.»

«Parc que… c'est complètement égoïste de ma part. J'ai le cœur en miette et je suis là à te demander de t'occuper de moi, mais moi je me sens juste vide à l'intérieur. Comme si je n'avais plus d'amour à te donner.»

«Tu connais l'expression qui dit qu'on devient heureux à force de sourire?» demanda Marinette après un silence. «Peut-être que si je te donne de l'amour, tu m'aimeras en retour…» accepta-t-elle.

«Tu voudrais toujours si, si je te disais que la fille que j'aime (ou que j'aimais, je ne sais plus) m'a jeté ce soir? Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ esquinté. Je préfère te prévenir.»

«Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. Je ne savais pas… que tu avais une amoureuse…»

«Personne ne sait. Même pas Nino ou mon père. Mais toi, tu as peut-être quelqu'un déjà? Tu es tellement… parfaite comme petite amie potentielle. Tu sais, comme, la fille la plus populaire de l'école…»

«Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… » soupira-t-elle très fort. «Mais il y a quelque chose qui nous empêche d'être ensemble. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'ai peur d'être avec un garçon. Ton idée pourrait aussi m'aider. Peut-être qu'après être devenue ta copine, j'aurai plus de courage à ce sujet. Euh, Adrien, je commence à avoir froid.»

«D'accord, rentrons. Tu préfères que je dormes sur le canapé?»

«Non, tu peux dormir avec moi, on est ensemble à présent.»

Adrien s'endormit très vite. Il était si épuisé qu'il se mit à ronfler. Tikky sortit alors de sa cachette mais avant qu'elles puissent se mettre à chuchoter, un kwami noir au regard furieux se planta devant elles sans un mot.

Marinette plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa surprise initiale, puis elle baissa la tête vers la chevelure décoiffée d'Adrien. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, son visage se couvrit de larmes.

Les kwamis lui firent signe de les rejoindre sur le balcon.

«T'as vu ce que tu as fait?» lui demanda Plagg «Tout ça c'est de ta faute.»

«Je sais, je sais» se lamenta Marinette «Pauvre Adrien, pauvre ChatNoir. Je voulais simplement lui éviter de souffrir comme moi. J'ai fait tout l'inverse, j'ai complètement échoué.»

«Et on peut savoir ce qui vous a prit, jeune fille?» accusa Plagg d'un ton paternaliste.

«J'en avais assez de ne pas être avec Adrien. Je ne voulais pas que ChatNoir souffre de la même façon. Je voulais lui donner l'occasion de m'oublier et d'aller vers une autre fille. Je ne savais pas, à quel point il était dépendant de moi.»

«Tu lui as retiré son dernier espoir.» accusa Plagg.

«Mais là, je peux tout arranger! Il suffit que j'aille le retrouver que je lui dise que je sais pour lui et que je suis la fille dont il rêve et… on sera ensemble et heureux pour toujours.»

«Non! Je te l'interdis! Tu ne dois pas lui dire qui tu es.» intervint Tikky.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de lui donner des interdits.» contra Plagg.

«Je sais mais» plaida Tikky «Dans l'état où il est ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il va encore une fois se sentir trahie par la seule personne capable de le soutenir. Et même s'il est heureux de l'apprendre, la douleur ne partira pas si vite.»

«Mais, si je ne lui dit pas, il va se sentir trahie lorsqu'il l'apprendra.» plaida Marinette.

«Oui, tu devras attendre qu'il soit suffisamment guérit pour supporter les deux nouvelles : ton identité et ta décision de ne pas lui dire ce soir.»

«Je pense aussi que c'est le seul moyen.» approuva Plagg.

Marinette réfléchit longuement et avant de retourner à l'intérieur leur répondit : «Je pense que je peux naviguer dans ces conditions.»

Très tôt le lendemain, Ladybug étendue près d'Adrien le caressait doucement de la tête jusqu'au dos pour le réveiller en douceur. Il eut un doux sourire en la voyant mais la tristesse de ses yeux bleus lui rappela les événements de la veille et son visage se chiffonna de larmes.

Elle le serra contre elle lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos et avec des sanglots dans la voix, lui assura : «Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce qu'il sera en mon pouvoir de faire pour que tu ailles mieux.»

«Pourquoi as-tu changé d'idée? Hier, tu m'as brisé le cœur et aujourd'hui tu reviens pour jouer avec lui?»

«Tu ne comprends pas! Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su que ChatNoir avait la vie difficile d'Adrien Agreste en dehors du masque, je ne t'aurais jamais infligé une telle épreuve!»

«Comment tu as su? Pourquoi?»

«Il y avait un akuma, Adrien. Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il venait pour moi mais, en le suivant, je t'ai trouvé dans la ruelle. Je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne te touche. Marinette était là, alors, je l'ai laissé s'occuper de toi puisque vous êtes amis proches. C'est Plagg qui m'a prévenu ensuite. Il a pensé que c'était nécessaire.»

«C'est vrai, que je t'en veux encore beaucoup…» admit Adrien sans la regarder.

«Je ferai tout ce que tu veux! Je te laisserai m'embrasser, je trouverai une façon pour qu'on aille au cinéma. On se verra quelques minutes tout les jours si tu veux.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il plus furieux en relevant la tête «Parce que je suis assez pathétique pour attirer l'attention d'un akuma et que tu as peur que je me retourne contre toi?»

«Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça…» assura-t-elle défaite elle aussi. «C'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je t'ai caché. L'autre garçon, il ne veut pas de moi. Il ne me voit que comme une amie mais je me suis accrochée à un espoir stupide et à cause de ça tu as souffert à toutes les fois où je t'ai dit non. Je voulais juste te libérer de moi. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. J'ai tout gâché, encore une fois. Tout est ma faute! Je voulais juste réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. Je, je, m'excuse. De t'avoir blessé.»

Adrien se retourna sur le dos et plaça ses mains sous sa tête : «On est dans la chambre de Marinette.» fit-il remarqué en regardant le plafond et se remémorant la soirée de la veille. «Je lui ai proposé d'être ma petite amie. Je suis bien avec elle. Elle me fait du bien.»

«C'est une bonne chose alors. Tu devrais être avec elle si elle te rends heureux.»

«Oui, mais j'aimerais aussi être avec toi. J'ai encore mal et je t'en veux encore mais notre lien est important pour notre travail mais aussi pour moi, personnellement. Je t'aime et je voudrais qu'on se réconcilie. Faire des sorties et passé du temps ensemble pourrait être une bonne façon d'y parvenir mais je ne veux pas décevoir Marinette. Je pense qu'elle a un béguin pour moi.»

«La décision t'appartiens, chaton. Mais tu pourrais peut-être être avec nous deux? Si c'est cette solution dont tu as besoin…»

«Vous deux, mais c'est si…» Adrien avait le visage d'un garçonnet à qui on venait de proposer de voler dans un pot de biscuit.

«Propose-lui au moins. Tiens, c'est un e-mail pour que tu puisses me joindre. Je vais te laisser commencer ta journée et penser à ce que tu veux. Écris-moi! Bye, chaton!»

Adrien regarda le bout de papier dans sa main puis la chambre où il était. C'était surréaliste!

«Plagg! Plagg, tu es là?»

Le petit kwami sortit lentement de sa cachette en baillant.

«Alors, M_o_nsieur à bien dormit?»

«C'est vrai que ici c'est mieux que chez moi. Le jour et la nuit. Les plaines de l'Antarctique comparée à un paradis tropical.»

Adrien entendit des pas dans les escaliers et ordonna à Plagg de se cacher puis réalisa qu'il n'était pas non plus supposé se trouver là et se glissa par la trappe menant au balcon.

Mais c'était simplement Marinette qui revenait avec le petit-déjeuner. «Je suis allée aider mes parents à la boulangerie. Je t'ai rapporté de la quiche, je sais que tu adores.» Sur le plateau, il y avait toute la quiche ronde, deux fourchettes et deux verres de jus d'orange. L'idée le fit sourire. «Je t'ai laissé dormir mais, il te reste du temps avant ton cours d'escrime du samedi matin.»

«Comment tu sais, pour l'heure de mon cours?» sourit Adrien

«Ma fenêtre donne sur l'entrée de l'école.» fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ils attaquèrent la quiche avec un enthousiasme forcé. «Marinette, j'ai parlé avec l'autre fille ce matin. Elle, elle s'en veut de m'avoir jeté et elle voudrait être avec moi.»

«C'est formidable alors. Vous allez être ensemble et tout va s'arranger pour toi.»

«Mais moi, c'est avec toi, que je veux être.» fit Adrien qui combattait ses sanglots. «Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi. J'ai l'impression de guérir. Elle a suggéré que je sois avec vous deux.»

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Elle est la fille que tu aimes.»

«Est-ce que je ne peux pas vous aimer toute les deux. Tu sais, ce que je ressens pour toi est complètement différent de ce que je ressens pour elle. Toi, tu es une amie que j'ai envie d'embrasser et elle… je dirais que c'est plus de l'adoration que de l'amour. Je penses qu'en sortant avec l'une ou l'autre, mes sentiments ne peuvent qu'évoluer.»

Marinette plaça sa paume sur la joue d'Adrien et approcha son visage à une distance plus intime.

«Si tu as besoin d'être avec nous deux par guérir, alors j'accepte. Je veux dire, on ne parle jamais que de se tenir la main en marchant, déjeuner ensemble le midi et s'embrasser à l'occasion. Un peu comme Alya et Nino. On ne parle pas de… mariage… ou de trucs que font les couples mariés…»

«Oui» fit Adrien qui paressait enchanté du programme. Sa jambe se mit à trépigner d'impatience. «Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?» demanda-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre.

«Oui, s'il-te-plait.» répondit Marinette

C'était un baiser demandant et désespéré. Adrien en avait vraiment besoin et Marinette eu du mal à suivre.

Après un temps, il se sépara d'elle. «Si je pars maintenant, je vais éviter les remontrances de mon père. Ce que je préférerais, si je veux te voir en personne dans un endroit où on peut s'embrasser. C'est-à-dire pour qu'on puisse faire des sorties.»

«Je vote pour.» rigola Marinette

«C'est dommage, je n'ai pas eu temps de manger plus de quiche. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il va falloir que je déjeune encore dans quelques minutes.» déplora Adrien en pensant à la bouillie indigeste qui l'attendait.

«Reviens la chercher après ton cours d'escrime. Ton garde du corps te permettra certainement de traverser la rue. Et ça nous permettra…»

'De nous embrasser de nouveau' fit Adrien dans sa tête.

En début d'après-midi, il appela Ladybug et ils se retrouvèrent sur un toit anonyme. Elle arriva timide et désolée, attentive au moindre de ses changements d'humeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa partir sa colère.

Il la prit dans ses bras et il eut l'impression d'y trouver un refuge au milieu de la tempête menaçante autour de lui.

«On va suivre ton idée.» l'informa-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

«Est-ce que je peux savoir qui tu es?» demanda-t-il ensuite et il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras.

«C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai su qui tu étais. J'ai voulu tout de suite te dire qui je suis. J'étais si contente de l'apprendre. Je suis encore… c'est wow! Tellement magique! Mais nos kwamis on dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tout de suite parce que tu étais trop fragile. Ils ne peuvent pas nous l'interdire mais, ils nous demandent d'attendre. Ils veulent juste que tu sois prêt à encaisser le choc. Et je pense que je veux me fier au jugement de Plagg sur le sujet. C'est encore si tôt, ça ne fait pas une journée.»

Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et plaça l'autre sur le cœur de ChatNoir. «On pourrait forcer les choses mais ça ne ferait que nous blesser tout les deux. Tu n'auras qu'à me le redemander lorsque Plagg donnera son accord et je te révélerai qui je suis sans discuter.»

Il demeura silencieux. Attendre, toujours attendre, c'était encore juste de l'espoir, comme celui qui avait été brisé la veille.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. «Je te promets qu'ensuite on sera heureux toi, moi et Marinette aussi. Je ne veux plus faire d'erreur comme je l'ai fait hier. Tu as déjà trop souffert. Et s'il y a une chose que je souhaite, mon vœu le plus cher, c'est de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir de la sorte. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.»

Il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Un qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais elle eut ensuite le visage tout rouge et les larmes aux yeux et ce fut pour lui, la plus belle des visions.

Lui aussi en devint tout rouge et il détourna le regard.

«Tu sais, ce, cet endroit est pas mal.» Ils étaient dans un endroit plutôt bien dissimulé et avec une jolie vue sur Paris.

«On pourrait y apporter quelques coussins et s'en faire un refuge où on pourrait se rencontrer.» proposa-t-elle.

«Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Dis, d'après-toi est que je devrais dire mon secret à Marinette?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

«Je pense que c'est le genre de situation où on dresse une liste des pours et des contres pour nous aider à décider. Mais mon avis personnel sur le sujet, c'est qu'il est trop tôt.»

Ils se séparèrent peu après et Adrien passa le reste de la journée à faire des travaux et à discuter avec Plagg. Mais il appela aussi Marinette le soir pour discuter et envoya un message à Ladybug pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, message auquel elle répondit tout de suite.

Adrien aimait bien les petits cadeaux que lui envoyait maintenant sa vie. Il se fit la réflexion que s'il était resté dans la neige de cette ruelle, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé.

ChatNoir ne revit pas Ladybug cette semaine-là. Ils s'écrivirent tous les soirs mais il n'était pas prêt à la revoir. C'était trop, trop vite.

Par contre, il ne se priva pas de savourer chaque seconde de la présence de Marinette qu'il pouvait voler.

Si Chloé s'en fâchait parfois, Adrien minimisait toujours la situation. La première fois où il l'avait reconduit à la porte de la boulangerie, le lundi soir, il avait dit à Chloé : «Je ne fais que la raccompagné chez elle, c'est tout. Simplement quelque chose de très amical.» Mais pour elle seule, il avait ajouté : «et c'est la plus belle chose du monde.»

Évidement, le fiévreux baiser qu'il lui avait donné le jeudi dans sa chambre n'avait rien d'amical. Il était passionné, sauvage et faisait soupirer «encore» à Marinette.

Une seule pensée obsédait Adrien «Délicieuse!»

Adrien demanda une sortie à Marinette le vendredi soir et ChatNoir à Ladybug pour le samedi. Il eut la courtoisie de mentionner le fait à chacune des filles.

S'ils ne déclarèrent pas la sortie comme un rendez-vous devant les parents de Marinette, se tenir la main pour marcher le long de la seine, s'arrêter ici et là pour s'embrasser, partager une collation et prendre des photos l'un de l'autre aurait certainement dû porter cette étiquette.

Le rendez-vous avec Ladybug fut tout autre. Il portait un nœud papillon, lui avait apporté une rose. Ils étaient restés assis à regarder des jongleurs depuis un toit sans parler durant presque une heure.

«Je peux, euh, proposer quelque chose?» tenta Ladybug devant l'air chagrin de son partenaire.

«Bien sûr» répondit ChatNoir qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un certain temps.

Ladybug se leva debout et défia : «Le premier au sommet de la Tour Eiffel à droit à un baiser!» Et elle se sauva en vitesse. Mais elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin pour s'assurer que ChatNoir la suivait.

Elle allait toucher le mât de plus haut de la Tour lorsque ChatNoir la plaqua au sol et prit ses lèvres. Très surprise et complètement émue, elle resta sans réagir vraiment mais ChatNoir continua de découvrir ses lèvres avec appétit et elle passa finalement les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Cette nuit-là, le ciel était couvert d'étoiles.

La semaine qui suivit ressembla à la précédente. Adrien eut la permission d'aller à la foire avec Marinette, Nino et Alya le samedi accompagné de son garde du corps qui tenta de se faire discret.

Ils eurent une autre rencontre le dimanche soir avec Ladybug. Cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent sur leur toit et ils échangèrent tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se dire sur leurs sentiments et leur point de vue sur les akumas.

ChatNoir sentie un grand poids s'envoler de sa poitrine ce soir-là. Il s'endormit même sur les genoux de sa partenaire et ils passèrent la nuit à la belle étoile dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Très tard un soir en milieu de semaine, elle se glissa dans la chambre d'Adrien au milieu de la nuit pour parler avec Plagg.

«On c'est tellement rapprocher dimanche, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par me reconnaître. Comment il va d'après toi?»

«Il va mieux. Il est presque comme avant votre dispute mais c'était déjà si bas. Il lui faut au moins un vrai rendez-vous avec Marinette. Il faut qu'il perde sa peur de rester seul et abandonner pour ne pas se sentir trahie par ton secret. Et il faudra vraiment y aller en douceur.»

«Ok, je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire.»

À la suspension des cours du mercredi après-midi, Marinette alla chez elle enfiler la plus jolie robe parmi celles qu'elle s'était confectionné. Elle se présenta au manoir Agreste en tant que petite amie d'Adrien et demanda la permission de l'inviter à une sortie.

Elle répondit calmement à toutes les questions de Monsieur Agreste et Adrien fournit ensuite un rapport satisfaisant sur l'avancer de ses travaux. Elle l'amena partager une très bonne salade dans un café près de chez elle. Puis, ils retournèrent chez elle et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire un tournoi de jeux vidéo avec ses parents.

Adrien était ravi lorsqu'il passa la porte du manoir. Même le cœur endurci de Monsieur Agreste avait pu remarquer les étoiles dans ses yeux. Le discourt paternaliste qu'il avait préparé mourut sur ses lèvres et il serra son fils contre lui. Cette fille lui faisait décidément du bien.

Ladybug invita aussi ChatNoir à sortir mais le jeudi soir. Ils firent les fous partout dans Paris. Jouant et se volant des baisers puis elle l'amena dans leur cachette et sortie une petite boite qu'elle avait laissé sous un coussin.

À l'intérieur, il trouva un pendentif qui se séparait en deux moitiés pour être porter par deux meilleurs amis. C'était un cercle figurant une coccinelle verte avec des petits points noirs et elle avait des oreilles de chat. «J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et j'ai décidé de placer cette idée au centre de notre relation. Je veux baser l'amour que j'ai pour toi sur notre amitié.»

Elle lui présenta le collier et il pencha la tête pour qu'elle lui enfile. Puis, il fit pareil pour elle. Une longue séance de baiser plus tard entrecoupé de quelques commentaires amusants, ils se réparèrent pour la nuit.

Après les cours du vendredi, qui marquait le début d'un long congé de deux semaines, Adrien passa l'après-midi à faire des devoirs avec Marinette dans sa chambre. Ils soupèrent avec ses parents mais remontèrent ensuite admirer le coucher du soleil depuis son balcon.

Contemplation qui finit par une longue séance de baiser dès le soleil disparu derrière la ligne des toits.

Longtemps après, Marinette qui avait froid ramena Adrien dans la chambre. Ils se réinstallèrent sous la couette et Marinette profita de l'occasion pour faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire avant. Elle expliqua à Adrien toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était amoureuse de lui et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait lus dans ses yeux le jour où elle était tombée amoureuse.

Très ému, il lui avoua que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait une telle déclaration et il voulu lui répondre malgré ses larmes mais elle le calma d'un baiser avant de lui répondre :

«Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire une déclaration maintenant. Je suis rassurée sur tes sentiments. Tu me les exprimeras lorsque tu seras prêt. Pour l'instant, je voudrais te demander de défaire les boutons de ma chemise.»

«Quoi?» fit-il surprit

«Juste ça. Juste quelques boutons défaits.» répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Lorsque les deux premiers furent détachés, il baissa les yeux pour chercher le troisième et aperçu le médaillon de Ladybug reposant sur le cœur de Marinette.

Les mains d'Adrien se figèrent sur les pans de sa chemise et il resta très longtemps statufié. Avec hésitation, elle posa ses mains sur celles d'Adrien pour le soutenir. Il releva les yeux vers son visage. Ce ne fut pas de la pitié qu'il y lu comme il l'avait craint. Il y lu de la crainte. La crainte d'être rejeté par celui qu'elle aimait.

«Tu avais raison» fit-il, la voix enrouée. Il avait un peu mal mais savait que tout irait bien maintenant. «C'est magique!»


End file.
